The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, known as Phlox ‘Kung Fuchsia’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name or the “new plant”. The new plant was the result of a cross of Phlox carolina ‘Lil' Cahaba’ (not patented) as the female or seed parent and the male or pollen parent is unknown performed at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. in the summer of 2013. The new plant was initially given the breeder code 13-481-1 throughout subsequent evaluations at the same nursery. ‘Kung Fuchsia’ has been asexually propagated by stem cuttings in the greenhouses at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. since 2015. The unique characteristics of the new plant have been found to be reproducible and stable in successive generations of asexually propagated plants and the resultant plants have been found to be identical to the original selection.
No plants of Phlox ‘Kung Fuchsia’ have been sold or disclosed, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the priority date of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made before the priority date of this application except that which was disclosed within one year of the priority date of this application, and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.